Gino
"Can't ya look a bit happier when somebody saves your life?" RETIRE INFO: Character - Retire, Dragon - well he's not long for this world anyway NAME: Gino GENDER: Cis male PRONOUNS: he/him/his ORIENTATION: Bisexual BIRTHDATE: Midwinter 2745 AGE: 21 as of summer 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingrider, resident flirt WING: Midnight EYES: Blue HAIR: Blond HEIGHT AND BUILD: 6' 10", muscular PLAY-BY: Gino Weinberg (Code Geass) FULL APPEARANCE: Gino is enormous. He stands at nearly seven feet tall, and he's well-built and muscular. He carries himself with an easy presence and confidence, standing straight and tall when he's not draped over someone he's hugging. He dresses well, choosing colors that accentuate his blond hair and blue eyes. He's found smiling or laughing more often than not, though his angular features can become surprisingly serious and intent when he's focused on something. PERSONALITY: Gino tries to do the right thing and see the best in everyone. Cheerful and optimistic to a fault, he's a social person, finding it easy to make friends and treating everyone with easy affection. He usually greets his best friends by draping his arms around them and clinging on much like a coat. He's a shameless flirt, which sometimes gets him into trouble. When it comes to trouble, or anything else really, he doesn't have much respect for authority, talking to them the same way he does everyone else and disobeying orders when he doesn't agree with them. He treats most everything like a game. Gino does have a more serious side, though it takes a lot to bring it out. He can be stubborn and dimwitted when it comes to doing what he believes is right, especially protecting his friends. He is prone to launching himself into danger without a second thought, confident that his abilities and dragon will get him through whatever is to come. He doesn't have much of a temper most of the time, but his dragon can get him riled easily. FAMILY: Mother - Gianna, father - V'no SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: Benden Weyr HISTORY: Gino was born as the only child to a weaver mother and a bronzerider father, both from long lines of master weavers and riders at Benden Weyr. He was expected to follow in his father's footsteps from an early age, raised with the expectation that he would Stand as soon as he aged in and Impress a bronze or brown as soon as possible. Most of his time was spent in the creche, though, due to his parents' busy schedules. A popular child, he made friends easily and lived happily. His father took him on dragon rides when he had the time, memories Gino still treasures to this day. When he was fourteen, he developed a crush on a green weyrling girl a couple of Turns older than he was. It was nothing serious, and likely would have faded in a few sevendays, but his parents took notice. His father talked to the assistant weyrlingmaster, a friend of his, and Gino rarely saw her after that. He heard that she was placed on latrine duty for the slightest offenses, treated even worse than most green weyrlings were, and became furious at his parents. He stuck around Benden long enough to age in and Stand, determined to spite his father by Impressing a green or blue. Instead, at one of his first Hatchings, he was found by the harsh and ambitious bronze Charlth. The pair went through weyrling training without much incident and were placed in a wing led by a friend of Gino's father. Charlth convinced Gino not to transfer out as soon as he graduated like he'd originally planned. He drew Majima's attention, thankfully in a good way, and became one of his enforcers. Once the opportunity arose for him to gain power by flying Nornth, though, Charlth convinced Gino to transfer to Fort. Category:Bronzeriders Category:Fort Weyr